


Back On Track

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Finn is NOT Milk, Friends to Lovers, Fuckurt Trope Bingo, Hurt/Comfort Square, M/M, Not Rachel Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few truths come out when Rachel breaks up with Finn for her beloved spotlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back On Track

Puck was in the middle of packing for Los Angeles when his cellphone began to vibrate. Ignoring it, he continued to stuff clothes in his duffel bag. Puck really didn't feel like talking to anyone especially after Finn backed out of going to Los Angeles with him. Maybe Puck should have told Finn how he felt but that might have made things worse. Rejection hadn't been easy when Finn didn't know that Puck loved him. If Finn still went with Rachel after Puck told his long held secret — well, Puck didn't really want to think about that. 

Instead he tried to focus on getting the hell out of Lima —something that Puck was currently failing at. He was about to forget all about packing when his phone began to vibrate again. This time, however, Puck answered. 

“Go for Puck.”

“It's Finn, can you come over?”

Puck really wanted to say no. As much as he loved Finn, Puck wasn't strong enough to hear about plans of a Finchel wedding or Finn gush about going to New York. It would just remind Puck that Finn chose Rachel over him. So Puck decided to save himself the heartache. He was just about to tell Finn that he was busy when Puck heard a soft, “please, Puck I need you.” Hearing Finn's voice shake like that set Puck into action. Something bad must have happened to make Finn sound like that.

“I'll be there in fifteen minutes,” Puck said before pressing the end button on his cellphone.

Leaving his unpacked clothes on the bed, Puck made his way out of his house and into his beat up pickup truck. After starting it up, Puck drove as fast as he could to the Hudson-Hummel home in the nicer part of town. He was glad that there were no cops out looking to fill their quota for the night because Puck made it to the house in ten minutes instead of the fifteen he promised. After knocking on the door for several minutes, Kurt finally answered the door.

“Where's Finn?”

“Upstairs.”

“Did he tell you anything?” Puck asked.

“No. Finn wouldn't even come down for dinner and you know how much he loves pizza.”

With a sigh, Puck pushed past Kurt and ran up the stairs to Finn's room. He didn't bother to knock as Puck barged in to find a red eyed Finn moping on his bed. Sitting down next to his best friend, Puck asked, “What happened?

“Rachel broke up with me. She said we shouldn't get married — that her career will always be more important to her than me. Rachel then told me that our time together has expired and then left in a huff. How can we expire Puck — we're people, not milk.”

“That bitch,” Puck muttered. “Rachel is only capable of thinking of herself.”

“I shouldn't have asked to marry me in the first place,” Finn said. “I don't love her — not really.”

“I thought she was the love of your life. At least that's what you told me two days ago,” Puck replied.

“I only said that because I thought I couldn't have what I wanted. I was with her because it was comfortable like an old sock or a worn shoe....”

“So you never loved Rachel?” Puck asked.

“I did at one point but after she left, I realized that I didn't really care if she went to New York without me.”

“Then why are you crying?”

“Because I realized what an idiot I was. I've wasted all my time being with a girl who didn't love anyone except for herself when I could have been dating you.”

“What?”

“You might not believe this but I've been wanting to be with you for awhile.”

“I um, I have to go,” Puck said, getting up from the bed.

“Don't leave,” Finn said hugging him from behind.

“Why tell me this now?”

“I kind of hoping that your offer to come with you to Los Angeles was still open.”

“It is,” Puck answered.

After spinning Puck towards him, Finn kissed Puck passionately on the lips. They made out for awhile until Puck realized that he had to get home to finish packing. Pulling away, he said, “as much as I'd like to stay I can't.”

“So what time do we leave?”

“Tomorrow — eight o'clock,” Puck said before leaving the house.

Getting back in his truck, Puck smiled to himself and then drove home. He couldn't believe it! Finn would be moving to California with him. The dreams — the ones Puck's has had since he was sixteen years old were finally coming true. Tomorrow would the first day to the start of a new life — one that Puck would be sharing with the man he loved. That night Puck tossed and turned in his bed; he was too excited to sleep.

The next morning after six cups of coffee and bleary eyed Puck drove to Finn's house again. When he got there he saw Rachel's car in the driveway. Fearing the worst, Puck got out of his truck. Unable to hear what they were saying, Puck noticed Kurt lingering near the driveway. After joining him, Puck asked, “what's going on?”

“I don't know. I was helping Finn with his stuff when Rachel decided to pay a visit,” Kurt replied. 

“You're not mad that he won't be coming with you to New York?”

“No, I would have to blind not to see how much you two love each other,” Kurt said with a smile.

Whatever Puck was about to say died on his lips as he watched Rachel kiss Finn. This was it, any minute his dream would be over.

“Apparently, we were both wrong,” Puck said.

He was about to walk away when Kurt gave him a hug. “I'm so sorry — I was so sure.”

“So was I.”

Puck let Kurt hold him for a moment when he heard Finn say, “I'm not coming with you Rachel! And don't kiss me without my permission again. Come one, Puck, let's go.”

Pulling away from Kurt, Puck grabbed some of Finn's stuff and put it in his truck. After they were finished, the two boys said good-bye to Kurt before peeling away from the house — leaving a very shocked Rachel Berry behind.

“You chose me,” Puck said, once they were on the road.

“And I would do it again. You're the one that I want, Puck. I've never been milk to you.”

“I love you, Finn.”

“I love you too,” Finn said with a smile.

As the sun faded in the west, the two boy drove towards their new life — together at last.


End file.
